villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent's Alliance
Maleficent's Alliance is the faction of villains, led by the dark fairy, Maleficent. A group of malevolent characters, devoted to serve Maleficent's designs, the Alliance plays a major role in the villains tournaments. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Chernabog's Servitors Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (True leader of the villain forces, Maleficent's secret backer) Demos of Chernabog.png|Demons and Evil Spirits (Chernabog's demonic army) Black Triangles.jpg|Black Triangles (Demons serving Chernabog) Prosecutor Cat.jpg|Prosecutor Cat (Chernabog's herald and top lieutenant) Maleficent's Inner Circle Maleficent Animated.jpg|Maleficent (Supreme commander of the villain forces) Malificent-staff-costumes1-300x300.jpg|Diablo the Raven (Maleficent's familiar and spy) Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (Maleficent's second-in-command, overlord of the evil shades) Jafar.gif|Jafar (Lieutenant, sultan of Agrabah) Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Former lieutenant, queen of Atlantica, betrayed alliance to seek power for herself, later shade serving under Hades) Scar-disney-villains-9586456-800-600.jpg|Scar (Lieutenant, king of Pride Rock) Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Former lieutenant, queen of Germany, went rogue after betraying the Horned King, later allied with Pete for unknown reasons) Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville (Former lieutenant, leader of Cruella's gang, later shade serving under Hades) Captain hook.jpg|Captain Hook (Lieutenant, co-admiral of Maleficent's navy with Ratcliffe) Ts.png|Judge Claude Frollo (Former lieutenant, Lord Protector of France, later betrayed Maleficent to wage war on magic-users) Diabolical-queen-of-hearts-disney.jpg|The Queen of Hearts (Lieutenant, queen of Wonderland) Prince john.jpg|Prince John (Lieutenant, king of England) Threemusketeers 583.jpg|Pete (Lieutenant, later sent on unrevealed mission to continue Maleficent's legacy after war) 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Former lieutenant, commander of McLeach's hunting party, later shade serving under Hades) Coachman.jpg|The Coachman (Lieutenant, ringmaster of the Coachman's circus) HornedKing.jpg|The Horned King (Lieutenant, leader of the Cult of the Black God) 300px-Yzma.jpg|Yzma (Lieutenant, empress of the Incas) Ratcliffemain.png|Governor John Ratcliffe (Lieutenant, co-admiral of Maleficent's navy with Captain Hook, leader of the colonial forces) Zurg.png|Emperor Zurg (Lieutenant, emperor of Zurg's Evil Empire) Firebird.jpg|The Firebird (Minion and secret weapon) Tumblr l66ni3wDtQ1qci7w7o1 500.jpg|The Headless Horseman (Minion and guardian of Forbidden Mountain) The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|The Titans (Minions) Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons (Minions, Maleficent's personal army) MorvaImage01-300.jpg|The Witches of Morva (Minions) Underworld Forces Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (God of the Underworld) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Hades' top minions and spies) Nessus.gif|Nessus (Lieutenant) Cerberus animated.jpg|Cerberus (Guardian of the Underworld) Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Minion) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (Minions and seers) Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella de Ville (Shade) 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Shade) Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Shade) Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk (Shade) Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Shade) Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (Shades) Gaston Pic.gif|Gaston (Shade) Odin.jpg|Odin (Regent of Olympus, henchman) Ymir, Chaos Lord of Ice.jpg|Ymir, the Chaos Lord of Ice (Minion of Odin) Surt, Chaos Lord of Fire.jpg|Surt, the Chaos Lord of Fire (Minion of Odin) Wolf Atlantis.jpg|The Wolf (Minion of Odin) The Crows (Atlantis).jpg|The Crows (Minions of Odin) Charon (2).jpg|Charon (Minor servant of Hades, non-combatant) Jafar's Agrabah Forces Jafar.gif|Jafar (Sultan of Agrabah, commander of the Agrabah occupation forces) 644px-Iagosayso.jpg|Iago (Jafar's familiar, majordomo, and spy) Mad-madam-mimi-2.jpg|Madam Mim (Jafar's top lieutenant) 485px-Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal (Jafar's primary henchman) Abis Mal's Thugs.jpg|Abis Mal's Thugs (Abis Mal's henchmen) Jafar's Dark Horsemen.jpg|Jafar's Dark Horsemen (Summoned minions during attack on China) Captain Li Shang.png|Captain Li Shang (Former mind-controlled servant, brainwashing undone by Princess Jasmine) Chinese Imperial Army.png|The Chinese Imperial Army (Former mind-controlled forces) Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.jpg|Yao, Ling, and Chien Po (Former reluctant soldiers, accompanied Li Shang in spite of his brainwashing, escaped) Razoul.jpg|Razoul (Former mind-controlled henchman, brainwashing undone during battle for the Native Lands) Royal Guards (Aladdin).jpg|Agrabah Royal Guards (Former mind-controlled guardsmen, brainwashing undone during battle for the Native Lands) Genie.jpg|The Genie (Former forced servant, released after Jafar's imprisonment during battle for Bald Mountain) Jafar's Monsters.png|Jafar's Monsters (Summoned creatures) Backson.jpg|Backson (Summoned monster) Griffin Hercules tv.jpg|The Griffin (Summoned monster) Securedownload9.png|The Minotaur (Summoned monster) The Red Bull (Hercules).png|The Red Bull (Summoned monster) Two-Headed Serpent (Aladdin).jpg|Two-Headed Serpent (Summoned monster) Unknown Lizard Monster (Hercules).png|Giant Lizard (Summoned monster) The Horned King's Forces: HornedKing.jpg Creeper-the-black-cauldron-19132853-499-265.jpg The Gwythaints.jpeg Hommes de mains.jpg The Dog (The Black Cauldron).png Undead.jpg Disney Villain Sykes.jpg Roscoe-and-DeSoto-disney-villains-985047 768 432.jpg Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg Displayimage.jpg Cloak and Dagger.jpg Undertow Piranha.jpg Cinderella3 0130.jpg Cinderella3 0600.jpg ThumbnailCA3W9USR.jpg 4765357 gal.jpg Pom-Pom.jpg Felicia.jpg Saluk.jpg Forty Thieves.jpg Ratigan.jpg Rat lady and the tramp.png The Rat The Steadfast Tin Soldier Fantasia 2000.PNG The Rats (The Little Mermaid).png The Rats (The Black Cauldron).jpg Queen Grimhilde's Forces: Queen Grimhilde.jpg Queen Grimhilde's Raven.jpg Magic mirror.jpg 705592 1304275990778 full.jpg Dr. Facilier.jpg Dr facilier's shadow.jpg Shadow Demons.jpg Friends.png Scary Trees.jpg Lawrence-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg Hun army.png Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png 101d-18.jpg Madame Medusa.jpg Mr Snoops.jpg Brutus and Nero.jpg Tumblr l8n3u2de9C1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg Disneyclayton.jpg Clayton men.jpg 50893 112499 31.jpg Ratigan.jpg Frollo's Forces Ts.png Snowball.png Frollo's Soldiers.jpg Brutish and Oafish Guard.png Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg Captain hook.jpg 543px-Pirates Peter Pan.jpg 256px-Smee1.jpg Diabolical-queen-of-hearts-disney.jpg March-of-the-cards-3.jpg Flamingo Poles.jpg Prince john.jpg Sir Hiss.jpg Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg Image Rhino.jpg Wolf Arrowmen.jpg Amos.jpg Gaston Pic.gif Lefou.jpg King Stephan's Knights.jpg McLeach's Hunting Party: 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg Joanna.jpg The Hunter's Dogs.jpg Alameda Slim.png Junior.jpg Willie Brothers.jpg Rico.png Mr. Wesley.jpg Gaston Pic.gif Disneyclayton.jpg Amos.jpg Chief (F.a.t.H).jpg Copper.jpg Mr. Winkie.jpg Ursula's Forces: Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg Glut.jpg Leviathan.png Feb1013.gif Electric Eels.jpg Monstro Undertow.jpg Ratcliffe's Navy: Scar's Forces The Circus Performers Pete's Forces: The Titans Rock Titan.jpg|Lythos (Titan of Earth) Hydros.jpg|Hydros (Titan of Water and Ice) Lava Titan.jpg|Pyros (Titan of Fire) Wind Titan.jpg|Stratos (Titan of Air) Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Minor titan) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Main Members: Maleficent Animated.jpg|Maleficent (Commander of her own faction) Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Second Leader of the faction) Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (God of the Underworld, and Top Lieutenant) Jafar.gif|Jafar (Top Lieutenant) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Former Ally, Top Lieutenant of the Horned King's Alliance) Ts.png|Frollo (Former Ally, Became Leader of his own faction) Rasputin.png|Rasputin (Top Lieutenant) Zigzag.jpg|Zigzag (Lieutenant) Cinderella3 0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine (Recruit of Maleficent, and Lieutenant of the faction) 998259-holli would 03 super.jpg|Holli Would (Member of the faction) 485px-Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal (Lieutenant) Sinbad-eris.jpg|Eris (Top Lieutenant, and Double-Agent, working also for Chernabog's Legion of Darkness and Queen Grimhilde's Alliance) Flight of Dragons 08.jpg|Ommadon (Lieutenant) Snowqueen2.jpg|The Snow Queen (Lieutenant) Emperor2lg.jpg|The Emperor of the Night (Ally of the Snow Queen, and Double-Agent, working also for Chernabog's Legion of Darkness) 4458.jpg|Tyler (Former Ally of Hades and Jafar) 05807763357331385.gif|Willie the Giant (Former Minion of Maleficent's Alliance) Horned King his army.png|The Horned King's Forces (A group of villains, led by the Horned King) Prince John's Alliance.jpg|Prince John's Forces (A group of villains, loyal to Prince John, and later to the Horned King) Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|Prince John's Army (The personal army of Prince John) One-Eyes The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|The One-Eyes (Recruited Members) Titan2.jpg|The Drej (Galactic Overlords, formely in the assistance of Maleficent's group) The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|The Titans (Minions of Maleficent's faction) The Schlepper Brothers: Char 39580.jpg|Toad (The oldest brother) Sleazy.jpg|Sleazy Zip Rock and Rule.jpg|Zip (The youngest brother) The Horned King's Alliance: HornedKing.jpg|The Horned King (Leader of his own faction) Rothbart-the-swan-princess-19446099-720-403.jpg|Rothbart (Co-Leader and Chief Lieutenant) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Co-Leader and Chief Lieutenant) Poster.jpg|Ruber (Co-Leader and Chief Lieutenant) Clavious.jpg|Clavious (Assistant of Rothbart and of the Horned King) Zelda1.jpg|Zelda (Assistant of Rothbart and of the Horned King) King Haggard from The Last Unicorn.png|King Haggard (Former Member of the Royal Council, and Former Member of the Horned King's faction, before his fall at the Battle at Nekron's Castle) Odin.jpg|Odin/Erik Hellstorm (Hired Ally of King Haggard and a Current Member of the Horned King's faction) Prince John's Alliance: Prince john.jpg|Prince John (Leader of his own faction) 300px-Yzma.jpg|Yzma (Advisor of Prince John and of the Horned King) Prince froglip.jpg|Prince Froglip (Ally of Prince John and of the Horned King) Diabolical-queen-of-hearts-disney.jpg|The Queen of Hearts (The Ruler of Wonderland, Ally of Prince John and of the Horned King) Troll10.jpg|Gnorga (Queen of Trolls, Ally of Prince John and of the Horned King) Mad-madam-mimi-2.jpg|Madam Mim (Ally of Prince John and of the Horned King) The Bakshi Bunch: Blackwolf.jpg|Blackwolf (Leader of his own faction) Firenice-necron.jpg|Nekron (Chief Lieutenant, Former Member, Killed at the Battle at Nekron's Castle) Queen Juliana.jpg|Queen Juliana (Mother of Nekron, Former Member, Killed at the Battle at Nekron's Castle) LOTR78 Saruman.jpg|Saruman (Chief Lieutenant, Former Member, Unknown fate of Him) Wizards22.jpg|Blackwolf's Army (The personal army of Blackwolf) Nekron's Army.png|Nekron's Army (The personal army of Nekron) Saruman's Army (Animated).jpg|Saruman's Army (Personal Army of Saruman) The One-Eyes: One-Eye.jpg|King One-Eye (Leader of the One-Eyes) Zigzag.jpg|Zigzag (Advisor of King One-Eye) King One Eye's Army.jpg|King One-Eye's Warriors (Identical Soldiers of King One-Eye) Slave Women and King One-Eye.jpg|Slave Women of King One-Eye (Servants of King One-Eye) The Drej: Titan AE Deluxe Attack Queen Drej.jpg|The Drej Queen (Supreme Commander of the Drej race) Titan2.jpg|Drej Soldiers (Foot Drej Soldiers) Drej Air Fleet.jpg|Drej Air Fleet (Air Drej Soldiers) The Titans: Rock Titan.jpg|Lythos (Titan of Earth) Hydros.jpg|Hydros (Titan of Ice and Water) Lava Titan.jpg|Pyros (Titan of Fire) Wind Titan.jpg|Stratos (Titan of Wind) Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Minor Titan) Assistants/Henchmen/Henchwomen/Minions: Malificent-staff-costumes1-300x300.jpg|Diablo Raven (Maleficent's familiar and spy) Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons (Maleficent's personal army) AM.jpg|Mok's Supercomputer (Mok's familiar and seer) Rock-rule-schlepper.jpg|The Schlepper Brothers (Henchmen of Mok) Whatsherface.jpg|"What's Her Face" (Impresonator and Henchwoman of Mok) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Top emissaries and minions of Hades) Hydra.jpg|Hades' Hydra (Monster of Hades]]) Boar.jpg|The Boar (Minion of Hades) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (Hades' seers) 644px-Iagosayso.jpg|Iago (Jafar's familiar and spy) Jafar's Horse.jpg|Jafar's Horse (Steed of Jafar) Jafar's Dark Horsemen.jpg|Jafar's Dark Horsemen (A group of dark horse riders, all in the same and one person attached to him, Jafar) Jafar's Monsters.png|Jafar's Monsters (Minions of Jafar) Bartok.jpg|Bartok (Right-Hand Henchman of Rasputin) Gargoyles (Anastasia).png|Rasputin's Gargoyles (Dark Minions of Rasputin, drawn by his reliquary) Char 11537.jpg|Phido (Zigzag's Pet-Sidekick) Zigzag's Horse.png|Zigzag's Horse (Steed of Zigzag) Zigzag's Illusions.png|Zigzag's Illusions (Crafted Monsters of Zigzag) 90u3hl.png|Zigzag's Dragon (A mythological beast, crafted by Zigzag's magic) Cinderella3 0600.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine (The spoiled daughter of Lady Tremaine) ThumbnailCA3W9USR.jpg|Drizella Tremaine (The spoiled daughter of Lady Tremaine) 4765357 gal.jpg|Lucifer (Lady Tremaine's owned cat) Abis Mal's Thugs.jpg|Abis Mal's Thugs (A group of rogue bandits, working for Abis Mal) Eris' Minions.jpg|Eris' Minions (Minions of Eris) Flight of Dragons 09.jpg|Bryagh (Chief Enforcer of Ommadon) Worm of Sligoff.jpg|Worm of Sligoff (Minion of Ommadon) Ogre of Gormley Keep.jpg|Ogre of Gormley Keep (Minion of Ommadon) Ommadon's Dragon Army.jpg|Ommadon's Dragon Army (Ommadon's personal army) Two-Headed Serpent (Aladdin).jpg|Ommadon's Serpent (Minion of Ommadon) Hydra (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil).png|Ommadon's Hydra (Minion of Ommadon) The Snow Queen's Reindeers.png|The Snow Queen's Reindeers (Steeds of the Snow Queen) 228px-Hm2k-lambert-001.png|Lambert (Right-Hand Henchman of Tyler) 2-Lizardmen.jpg|Lizardmen (The personal army of Tyler) Creeper-the-black-cauldron-19132853-499-265.jpg|Creeper (Minion of the Horned King Hommes de mains.jpg|The Horned King's Barbarian Guards (Mortal Army of the Horned King) The Gwythaints.jpeg|Gwythaints (Monsters of the Horned King) Undead.jpg|Cauldron Born (The Undead Army of the Horned King) Tumblr l66ni3wDtQ1qci7w7o1 500.jpg|The Headless Horseman (Right-Hand Henchman of the Horned King) Headless Horseman's Horse.jpg|The Headless Horseman's Horse (Steed of the Headless Horseman) How-to-draw-briget-the-swan-princess.jpg|Bridget (Minion of Rothbart) Knuckles (The Swan Princess).jpg|Knuckles the Huntsman (Henchman of Clavious) Friends.png|Friends on the Other Side (Minions of Dr. Facilier) Dr facilier's shadow.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Shadow (The trustfull henchman of Dr. Facilier) Wolf Atlantis.jpg|Odin's Wolf (Odin's pet sidekick) RedBull.jpg|Haggard's Red Bull (Former Enforcer of King Haggard and of the Horned King) Larry Lizard.jpg|Larry the Lizard (Unknown Fate of Him, Neither Alive nor Dead) Larry Mutant.jpg|Blackwolf's Skull Minions (Unknown Fate of Them, Neither Alive nor Dead) Max and Fritz.jpg|Max and Fritz (Former Members, While Fritz was shown dead, the whereabouts of Max are currently unknown) Adolf hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler (Vision of Blackwolf's Projector) Nazis Ralph Bakshi 2.jpg|The Nazis (Wizards (1977)) (Visions of Blackwolf's Projector) Untitled3at6.png|The Subhumans (Minions of Nekron and of Queen Juliana, Former Members, Killed in the Battle of the Native Lands) Glaciers (Fire and Ice).jpg|The Glaciers (Minions of Nekron and of Queen Juliana, Former Members, Melted, during the Battle at Nekron's Castle) Orcs animated.jpg|The Orcs (Minions of Saruman) Nazgul Animated 1978.jpg|The Nazgûl (Servants of Saruman) Uruk-Hai Animated.jpg|The Uruk-Hai (Former Minions of Saruman, Killed in the Battle at the Horned King's castle) Disney 76470 4.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham (The Enforcer of Prince John) Kronk.jpg|Kronk (The Right-Hand of Yzma) Goblin Queen.jpg|The Goblin Queen (The Mother of Prince Froglip and an Assistant of Prince John and of the Horned King) Gnomes.jpg|Prince Froglip's Goblins (The main army of Prince Froglip) March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|The Card Soldiers (The personal deck army of the Queen of Hearts) King Llort.png|King Llort (The King of Trolls, the Husband of Gnorga, and an Assistant of Prince John and of the Horned King) Jafar's Monsters: Securedownload9.png|The Minotaur (Minion of Jafar) Griffin Hercules tv.jpg|The Griffin (Minion of Jafar) The Red Bull (Hercules).png|The Red Bull (Minion of Jafar) Unknown Lizard Monster (Hercules).png|The Lizard Monster (Minion of Jafar) Eris' Minions: Roc.jpg|The Roc (Minion of Eris) Liopleurodon.png|Liopleurodon (Minion of Eris in Heroes vs. Villains Tournament Series) Others: Evil Sinbad.png|Evil Sinbad (Secret Alias of Eris) Evil Jasmine 2.png|Evil Jasmine (Secret Alias of Eris) Forbidden arts.png|The Forbidden Arts (The Source of Rothbart's, Clavious, and Zelda's dark power) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness